


Orange & Purple

by anassa_anemou



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Break Up, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spoilers, post blood of olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth is not clueless, she always observes around, but of the matters of the heart she is less than stellar to figuring out. Orange and purple might as well fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange & Purple

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is sort of a introduction to a little verse to complete my femmeslash big bang.

Annabeth thinks is funny how people can be blind to others feelings. It’s not that she always know what people want, what they desire the most, is just that she observes. The challenges she confronted with Piper shown her how much she thought with her head, and not with her heart or her instincts; so when, just by the end of the Seven Prophecy, when both camps where save, Nico came and declared his crush on Percy, she got puzzled.

Not because she had a problem with same-sex couple or because she didn’t get why Nico liked Percy, she was his girlfriend and friend of years, she knew how great Percy could be, but because she never realized Percy didn’t suspect a thing. And knowing Percy so well, she knew the combination of life-and-death situations and the ADHD made him aloof to many things, but he could be very sharp when it mattered. 

And it’s not like Seaweed Brain hadn’t caught up with Frank and Hazel, or how Reyna had feelings for Jason and was doing a do over with him when he became Praetor. So why hadn’t he feel anything, not even discomfort at Nico sunden hate by him? Of course they all thought at first he was creepy and it was his sister’s death that had drawn the bad blood between them, but somehow, Annabeth always got that annoying feeling, that Nico was trying to save Percy all the time, that he had good intentions, and how were they going to make sense with the heartless boy everyone painted the son of Hades?

Looking at Will and Nico, they way Will would smile openly and Nico would glared at him, pink-cheeked, she thought it was pretty obvious Nico like the Son of Apollo; not long ago, Nico had been tongue-tied, and blushing around Percy, even when he sent his death glares. This scene wouldn’t evoque such an elaborate reflexion, wasn’t the fact that Percy was looking at them longley, like he did most days. 

If Percy hadn’t noticed before, he was certainly seeing clearly now. And Annabeth had no idea what was going on. She shook her head and walked past Percy, he didn’t even look at her, just continued to stare at the other boys, seemingly mesmerized by them. Annabeth stopped at her tracks, after stomping to the Big House, Reyna was watching the everyones moves, from the porch.

“Annabeth.” The roman nodded curtly.

“Reyna...” She looked away, cheeks coloring as Reyna bore steely eyes at her. Annabeth cherished Reyna’s friendship, but she didn’t want the other girl to see her as a jealous girlfriend.

“I was going to rock climb, do you mind joining me? Who ever wins, gets to choose tomorrow's challenge.” Reyna moved in direction to the wall, giving her back to the boys they been watching and not waiting for an answer.

Annabeth followed.

***

When the got to the top, Reyna winning by a few seconds, Annabeth saw Hazel stop the enchantment in the wall so they could rest for a bit: it would be rather hard to talk if the wall continued to throw rocks, move and spit fire. She shoots a grateful smile to her friend and positions herself better on the ledge, as to not fall. Reyna has a fine sheen of sweat on her forehead, but no other sign that the climb was a difficult one and Annabeth smiles at her.

“Decided what we are going to do tomorrow?” Annabeth whispers, not wanting people to hear, even though she is sure no one can see her right, much less hear from the distance. To everyone else they are just blurs, one orange, another purple, one greek, one roman. 

“Running in the forest, I talked with Grover and he helped me set obstacles there.” She paused for a second and then looked at Annabeth. “I still find it hard to believe a faun can be so helpful.” Reyna said it ruefully and Annabeth nodded, she knew the roman were sending some of the fauns to work with Camp Half-Blood Satyrs so they could learn how to help their own camp and stop the begging.

“Grover is still one of my favorite people.” They didn’t say anything else after that and it didn’t long for Annabeth to get down. She still had to do a reunion with her cabin, maybe the run would be fun the next day. She only realized Reyna hadn’t said if Percy or the others would be participating, but just as well, maybe she needed the time out.

***

The wind was blowing strong and somehow Annabeth thought it was Mellie’s doing, as it seemed to shift at patterns and not chaotic enough to be an anemoi. She liked how the forest looked evergreen, bright and smelling fresh, how it should be and not burnt and full of Gaia’s armies. Reyna did a great job, each time she relaxed, something came and made her pay attention again.

There were automatons, satyrs, and animals that threw things at her, or fought her. There was Hazel manipulating the Mist, making enemies of golden light plunge into Annabeth and they looked and felt solid. She saw a large elephant and Reyna trying to escape it and she wondered if it was Frank or Camp Jupiter’s animal. When she was so tired, she had to sit for a minute, she heard more than saw a whoosh of water and suddenly Percy’s reluctance to tell his plans for the day were more than revealed.

Annabeth saw red, her eyes shifting with the power of her mother invading her and she knocked Percy far from the water, before running to the cup Reyna put in Zeus’ Fist. She almost got, but was pulled down by Reyan, her eyes glowing with Belladona’s fire. 

“No parents blessing.” Her eyes went back to normal and Annabeth felt Athena’s mark leaving her. 

Reyna punched her, dead on her stomach and she felt the sky darkening to a purple shade, before she could hold Reyna’s hair. She didn’t let go and they tumbled down, the cup with them, after Reyna’s fingers grazed the tip. They fall to the water, and Annabeth finally grabs the cup, but her body seems to weigh a thousand pounds more and the last thing she sees is orange and purple, all around her, as Reyna firm body pulls her up.

***

“Annabeth knew of the risks, ok? I explained and she wanted to train anyway, Percy.” Annabeth can hear Reyna’s tone and she wonders if Percy will notice how infuriated she is right now.

“Did you really need to knock her down like that? I thought you said Hazel would move you to another position if it was clear no one would reach the cup without an accident.” Percy’s voice is just as hard and she remember how green his eyes had been as he moved the poison on Tartarus, how he had felt inhuman, almost godly as he fought the Goddess of Misery. 

“I’m fine.” It hurt to say, but she did it, to stop the shouting at least.

“Hey, you will be fine. Chiron said you should be able to get back at your cabin in one day or two.” Percy voice was gentle, but she didn’t feel comforted, not in any way.

She feels a hand on her shoulder, a soothing voice telling her to sleep and she does. Orange and purple, purple and orange, she closes her eyes to see them blending, turning into something else. There is the phantom feeling of someone holding her down, embracing her for behind, but she isn’t sure of who it is, it seems different from Percy.

Later she wakes up alone, wearing a purple t-shirt and not the orange one she had used at the run. Nor Percy, nor Reyna are in the bedroom they put her and she is somehow relieved. Her head is all messed up and she has no idea if she can get back to sleep, but she tries anyway. The feeling is still there, it’s not Percy’s familiar sea scent, but something slightly sweeter, rich.

When Percy smiles awkwardly when she wakes for the second time, she thinks she knows what he is going to say; and she isn’t surprised when he says they been drifting apart. They had. Annabeth is still scared of him, and sometimes it hurts to think of leaving as much as staying. This is him breaking up and asking her which Camp she wants. The most disappointing part is that she has no idea and she really liked the idea of the moving to New Rome for college. 

“Look, this is weird and well, I think maybe I don’t care what you choose? Choose what is best for you and I’ll choose for me too.” He says it softly, eyes sad and still lovable, the eyes she felt in love too long ago, when they were kids, when he didn’t scare her, when they still fought side by side.

It’s been four months since Gaia went back to sleep, four months since they hadn’t kissed. And she only realized that now. Reyna substitutes Percy, but she doesn’t say anything and Annabeth is grateful, because even when she starts to sob, Reyna stays quiet, only doing noise when she lays behind Annabeth and holds her.

Those arms are the same that held before, the same that blurred in orange and purple and Annabeth relaxes, going back to sleep again. She will think of it later, when she is back to normal, when Percy isn’t in her head anymore, when she isn’t crying for someone else. 

Maybe, tomorrow they can be orangeandpurple, not the same, and yet good for each other.


End file.
